


Now We Don

by unsettled



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there was nothing left to say but regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We Don

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt of 'It doesn't fit'. NEVER CHALLENGE MY ANGST MAKING. I’m so sorry.

The metal was cool under his fingers, refusing to warm to his touch as he spun it around and around and around. 

_This doesn't suit you, my friend,_ he remembers, so clearly, mournful and pleading and hoping for a different outcome than what he can see looming ahead of them. 

_It fits me just fine,_ and then there was nothing left to say but regret. There was nothing left of the friendship, the companionship, they'd built except the severed, fraying strands left drifting, searching for each other, endlessly, despite their new animosity. 

A new animosity that had led to this, staring at each other across the room, wreathed by smoke as a battle neither of them could win raged around them. To his straining to reach past the barrier of metal, to the moment when Erik had smiled at him, finally, finally.

And removed the helmet, the quiet, remorseful thought, loaded with the weight of the years full of loss, sneaking into Charles's mind in the brief instant before Erik's mind shattered beneath the pressure of his own, before he could pull back, before he could repair the damage he had done;

 _It never really did fit me, my friend_.


End file.
